


wheetae drabbles (because im straight up trash)

by buzuki



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzuki/pseuds/buzuki
Summary: Hi! As a moomoo and a casual bts fan, I really wanted to write something with these two, so I'll be compiling all my future WheeTae drabbles here. Enjoy!





	wheetae drabbles (because im straight up trash)

I didn't proof-read this... maybe I should have...

* * *

1st - Orientation

“Welcome to the orientation day, FreshPeople! I would like to welcome you to one of, if not the, best arts school in the world! The future ahead of you is bright, colorful and full of possibilities, that is if you actually study and don’t walk around high all the time. But that’s kind of fun too.” Says the Senior student who is greeting the group of freshmen Wheein is in. By the name tags, all ten of them, she put on herself, Wheein can read that her name is ‘Byulyi’ and the girl who is standing next to her, who looks done with Byulyi is named ‘Yongsun’. She shares a look with Hyejin, who is chuckling lightly at the girls joke.

“Yes, a very tasteful joke by Byulyi there… Anyway, welcome to Seoul Arts and I hope you can find yourselves in this school. My name is Kim Yongsun, I’m a senior in Vocal Arts, my friend, Byulyi, is a Junior in Film and Video. From now on, you will continue the tour of the campus with your department's counselor, so please go to the booth that corresponds to your major.” 

Wheein looks around nervously, trying to see the art departments booth. When the bright blue banner that reads ‘Art Department’ catches her attention, she turns to Hyejin. 

“Let’s meet for lunch?” She says, knowing that they are splitting up from here. Hyejin was going towards the ‘Jazz Department’ booth, where a cute guy with a bright smile was standing, welcoming everyone. 

“Text me when you’re done.” Says Hyejin, after blowing her a kiss and walking away.

When Wheein gets to her own booth with fifteen other students, there isn’t a counselor in sight. Eventually, most of the groups start their tour, leaving only a few departments behind. The booth next to them is about to leave when the girl from before, Byulyi, notices them. 

“Oh, your counselor didn’t come yet? It’s so unlike Seulgi to be so late.” She says, grabbing her phone. She turns to her own group, smiling. “Why don’t you guys get to know each other while I make a quick call? Include the art students too, please.” 

All of them stand awkwardly for a while, until one of the film students clears their throat. “Hi, my name is Sooyoung, nice to meet you all.” She says, tucking her hair behind her ears, making a few people blush with how cute she is. A few others follow her lead and another film major who is rather cute is about to introduce himself when Byulyi returns. 

“Hi, my name is Taehy…” 

“Alright! Seulgi said she will be here in a few minutes so just wait a bit more and let her apologize to all of you for like an hour.” She says, addressing Wheein’s group. “Shall we start our tour? Follow me.” 

And with that, they are the only group left. 

Just like Byulyi said, they see a petite girl running towards them full speed in two minutes. She stops right in front of them, leaning on the table as she tries to catch her breath. “Hi… and I’m…. sorry… bus… couldn’t catch… had to… run…” She says, holding her sides. When she finally calms down, after drinking some water, she smiles at all of them apologetically and bows. “Hi, my name is Seulgi, I will be your student counselor, I know I made a horrible first impression but I will make up for it, I promise.” She says, taking the list of students that were on the table, everybody has signed it already. 

“Well, since you guys already dealt with this, let’s not lose any more time and start our tour from the student center. We can get to know each other while walking there!” She says with great energy.

Wheein follows her with hopeful steps. She wonders where Hyejin is as they tour the art studios. 

They’ll meet for lunch anyways.

2nd - Underground Rappers

“Wheein-ah, please~ You’ll like them a lot, I promise.” Hyejin says, acting cute to take her to the bar she started working part-time in. She knew that Hyejin liked the hip-hop scene just as much as she loved jazz but it was a bit of a surprise to see her roommate become close friends with underground rappers through her work. 

It’s not like Wheein didn’t want to but her studies were killing her, the amount of work she had to do was beyond her. “I don’t know Hyejinie, you know how much work I have.” She says, whining a bit. Being a perfectionist and an art student really didn’t help with her anxiety. 

“Oh, come on, it’s okay to have fun for one night! You haven’t taken a single break since the start of the year, you’re a freshman, relax a bit.” 

Just like in every one of their arguments, Hyejin manages to convince her eventually. “Fine, I’ll come, but no heavy drinking, I have to get up early tomorrow.” 

“Okay, grandma.” She says rolling her eyes. “Plus, there is a film major guy in Namjoon-oppa’s friend group, who I think you would get along well with.” 

“We’ll see.” 

After thirty minutes of getting ready, or more accurately, a half hour of waiting for Hyejin to choose between three hoodies and four jeans, they get out of the dorms, walking to the bar. After a good fifteen minutes, they arrive at the bar.

Hyejin instantly makes her way to the back, to a booth that has a semi-large group of people sitting around in it. 

“Hi guys!” Hyejin says, waving to them cutely before sitting down next to a familiar face, Byulyim from orientation day. “This is my best friend Wheein.” 

She sits next to Hyejin smiling at everyone politely. “Hi, nice to meet you all.” 

“Wheein, this is Byulyi-unnie and that’s Hyojin-unnie, she organizes the rap battles here. Those are Namjoon-oopa, Yoongi-oppa and Hoseok-oppa, I met them here, they had a pretty intense rap battle with some other guys. That’s Jimin and huh, Tae didn’t come today?” 

“He has a big project coming up, he couldn’t make it.” The guy who Hyejin introduced as Jimin says, shrugging. 

Hyejin pouts a little, “Aw, I was hoping he would be here, he and Wheein would totally get along.” 

Wheein blushes a little, not liking that all the attention is concentrated on her. “I’ll meet him another day, Hyejin-ah.” She says, voice a bit weak. “So, what do you all do besides, well, rapping?” 

Wheein’s attempt at changing the subject works and the awkward atmosphere that surrounds them slowly disappears. Wheein’ misconceptions that she hates to admit that she had about underground rappers dissolve as she gets the know the bunch throughout the night. Byulyi is a giggly-drunk, who keeps sharing anecdotes about her girlfriend, Hyojin is a cool unnie that turns into a clingy drunk. Yoongi is a slurry drunk who smiles a lot, Hoseok’s energy levels hit the roof and Namjoon is a silent yet funny when he’s tipsy. Jimin seems to get flirty when he had a couple of rounds and Hyejin is the same as always, loud and sing-songy. 

“Guys, guys…” Wheein says, trying to catch her breath and regain her balance. “I need to go back to my dorm.” 

A collective whine rises from the group, following a raspberry blowing Byulyi-unnie. “I have an early class tomorrow.” She justifies her early departure. “I had a lot of fun but I have to go.” 

Wheein bids her goodbyes to everyone and steps outside with Hyejin. “Do you want me to go with you?” 

“No, no. You don’t have any classes, have fun a bit more. I’m just a little tipsy, nothing too serious.” Wheein reassures her friend.

“Okay, text me when you make it.” Hyejin says, stumbling back inside after giving her a sloppy kiss on her cheeks. 

Wheein thinks that the slight hangover she has the next morning is almost worth the fun she had when she is dragging her feet to her 8am lecture. 

3rd - Duet Material

“I’m just saying, with the amount of work I do, I deserve a professor title.” Taehyung hears his coach whine to someone before he enters her tiny office.

“Noona?” he says as he knocks on the door, poking his head through the semi-open door. “Can I come in?” 

“Oh, yeah, come in, I’ll be done in a second.” She says holding the phone away from her face. “Huh? No, I wasn’t talking to you. Anyway, I’ll tell you the rest at home, love you, bye.” 

Taehyung adjusts to his seat and checks his phone as his vocal coach hangs up the phone. “How have you been, Tae? Did you manage to practice this week?” asks Kim Yongsun, her warm yet demanding tone suiting her teaching position.

“Yes, I did. I think I’m better at sustained notes now but I guess you should be the judge.” Tae says, still a bit embarrassed of singing in front of other people. Yongsun nods and smiles. “Then let’s do our vocal warm ups and you can sing what you worked on.” 

As their lesson is about to come to an end, Yongsun’s phone rings, interrupting Taehyung. “So sorry, I thought I put it on silent.” 

“It’s okay, I was finishing anyway. You should answer it, noona.” Tae says, kind of glad that he could get away without doing the last part.

“You’re not done yet, don’t think I didn’t notice you avoiding the ending.” She says before picking up the call. “Oh, Wheein-ah, hi.” 

There is a soft voice coming from the phone that Yongsun is listening to with a worried look on her face. “Of course, it’s not a problem. Be careful, eat some honey, drink some tea. Okay, see you later.” 

After she hangs up, they repeat from the last chorus and Taehyung thankfully doesn't mess up the last bit. 

“Alright! That was really good, you’re improving so much each lesson, I can tell that you’re really trying and making an effort which is more than most of my students so good job.” She says slapping his shoulder twice in a friendly manner. Taehyung is about to leave, putting on his backpack when Yongsun speaks up. “Ah, and I meant to ask this to you earlier but I forgot. Would you consider singing a duet with another one of my students, the one that just called during the end of the year performances? I think your voices would match amazingly!”

Taehyung just stands there, stuttering his response. “I-I don’t know. I’m so new to singing and it’s just a hobby, I wouldn’t want to disappoint plus I never went on stage to sing before and if I were to freeze up there like Gabriell-”

“Okay, okay, I get it.” Yongsun says with a knowing smile. “Well, she kind of said the same thing but I was hoping you would be willing so I could change her mind.” 

Taehyung smiles apologetically. “It’s okay, but if you change your mind, let me know so I can introduce you to each other.” She says, then turning around to scribble something on a piece of paper. “Or, you know what, here’s her number, maybe if you talk, you’ll want to sing together, she’s a real charmer.” 

Taehyung hastily takes the number with a flushed face and mutters a quick ‘thank you, have a nice day noona’ and leaves. Without even looking at the piece of paper, he stuffs it in his bag and rushes across the campus for his screenwriting lecture. 

It’s only when he gets to his room for dinner he remembers the number Yongsun gave to him, yet when he empties his bag, the paper is nowhere to be seen. It kind of relieves him, the idea that maybe it was the universe that didn’t want him to sing a duet on stage with a stranger. He shrugs and moves onto writing his essay for that one class he keeps skipping. 

4th - Blind Date

“I just think you guys would look cute as hell together! Have you ever seen me make a bad decision?” Byulyi asks Taehyung as they walk down the hallway to their lecture together, Taehyung as a student and Byulyi as a TA. 

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Taehyung says, cocking his eyebrows at her. “Look, I really appreciate this but I’m not really looking for a relationship right now.” 

“That’s not what your twitter feed says, Mr.Can-Someone-Please-Date-Me-Already-Daily-Tweet.” 

“You’re the one to talk Ms.I-Love-My-Girlfriend-So-Much-I-Must-Tweet-That-Everyday.” Taehyung fires back after being blatantly called out. “Besides, how can I say yes to a blind date when you’re not even telling me their name?” 

Byulyi looks at her watch as she speeds up a bit, they are running late. “But that wouldn’t be a ‘blind’ date, would it? You would stalk her on social media and all the magic of that first date would be gone!” She says dramatically. 

“What if it’s horribly awkward because neither of us are each others types? What if she is anti-vaxx or something?” He says and then adds with a dramatic gasp. “What if she pours her milk before cereal like a barbaric person?”

“Oh my god, you’re overthinking this too much. I know you two will get along because I know both of you and you’re both artsy charming kids that worry a bit too much.” She says, pinching his cheek annoyingly. “Tell you what, I’ll pay for your date. So, free dinner with a hot single in your area?” 

Knowing that his noona won’t ever stop pestering, he reluctantly agrees. “Fine, you’ll text me the date then.” He says as he opens the door cautiously, in case the professor is already there.

“You won’t regret it.” Byulyi winks and then walks away towards her seat. 

//

“I just think you guys would look cute together! Have you ever seen me make a bad decision?” Byulyi tries her nerves one more time. 

“I’m not even going to answer that question, unnie.” Wheein says as she washes the small pile of dishes, as Byulyi leans on the counter to continue pestering her. “I just don’t want any distractions to interfere with my studies.” 

Sound of Hyejin laughing fills their ears. “Sure you don’t. And you don't whine everyday about not having anyone have a crush on you. That never happens.” 

“Sellout!” Wheein yells back towards Hyejin’s room. “Fine, I might want to date someone but no offense, you and I have really different tastes when it comes to people.” 

“So you think my girlfriend, goddess Kim Aphrodite herself, isn’t attractive?” Byulyi asks in an appalled manner. 

“Okay, fine, not your taste in women but in men? No, thank you.” She says, rinsing the plate in her hand.

“Oh, here’s the thing, he is cute and all but not at all my type so that’s why I think you two would get along really well.”

Wheein sighs loudly. “Then tell me his name and I’ll look him up on twitter.” She says, drying her hands. 

“But this is supposed to be a blind date. Live a little, have some surprises in your life, pretend it’s the 80’s.” Byulyi says, settling down on the couch. 

“I’d rather not live in an era when people thought it was a good idea to go around with that kind of hair.” She says, plopping down next to Byulyi. 

“Just trust me for once. Please?” Byulyi says, her voice full of sweetness. “I’ll pay for the date?” 

“Ugh, fine! He better be cute and against the production of fur and leather.” 

“You’ll love him, I swear.” Byulyi says, giddly taking out her phone to text someone. “So, how is next weekend? You can go to that gopchang place Hyejin loves.”

“I’m free next weekend.” 

“Okay, then I’m texting him to be there at 8pm, Friday. What should he wear to be visible to you?” 

“A shirt that says ‘I was forced to be here by the tyran Moon Byulyi’?” Wheein jokes. 

“A red sweater and a black beret it is.” Byulyi types, paying her no mind. “And I told him you’ll be wearing your black jacket and baggy pants. As usual.” 

“I wear other things too.” Wheein says, ignoring the fact that she has her baggy pants on. 

“Yeah, like pajamas.”

//

It’s half past eight, Wheein has been standing in front of the restaurant for forty minutes trying to spot someone with a red sweater. She is getting annoyed if she’s being honest. 

“I’ll leave if no one shows up in 10 minutes.” She mutters to herself as she checks her twitter feed one more time. Minutes pass and there’s no sign of the red sweater guy. She looks around for one last time before pressing call on her phone. “Hey Hyejin, where are you now?” 

She doesn’t look back as she turns the corner, walking towards the bar Hyejin’s working at.

//

As Teahyung hits submit, he feels relief washing him down. He’s finally done with his project with an hour left on the clock. He’s about to crash onto his bed and fall asleep when he hears his phone. 

>Old Hag Byul Noona 

Did you just submit your project in the middle of your date…

Taehyung gets up from his bed so fast that he feels dizzy. He checks the clock, it’s 10 p.m. He has no hope but he hurriedly dresses up and bolts out the door. 

As expected there is no one that fits the description that Byulyi gave him. Taehyung doesn’t blame the girl, he would leave too if his date stood him up for two hours. 

Not knowing what to do with the shame of standing someone up, he decides that if Byulyi hears about this, he’ll never hear the end of it. 

So, he’ll not say anything unless the girl rants to Byulyi and she comes to his room to kill him. Yet that day never comes, Byulyi never says anything. Taehyung is grateful.

5th - Finally

“I’ve mailed everyone the partners list so find each other after class. The pairings were based off of your choices in topics, if you want to change partners, mail your TA. Dismissed.” The professor says, picking up his laptop and getting out the door. 

Wheein checks her email immediately, not wanting to lose time in case she needs to change partners. 

> Jung Wheein - Kim Taehyung / Jean-Michel Basquiat

She releases the breath she had been holding, she really wanted to do a project on him but wasn’t sure if she would get it. Now, all that was left was to find her partner and pray that they were nice. Just as she’s about to open her mouth, she hears a deep, pleasant voice call out. 

“Is Jung Wheein here?” 

The owner of the voice, Kim Taehyung, is cute. Like, really cute. The kind of cute that could break your heart real easy. He has a shirt on, which depicts the iconic The Creation of Adam painting but with a buffering sign between the fingers, and a comfy looking pants that look like it came out of Wheein’s own closet. His hair falls around his face in short messy curls and Wheein just wants to slap herself for staring. She recollects herself and gets up from her seat, smiling up at him, who’s a few rows away. 

“That would be me.” She says walking over to him. “I’m guessing you’re Kim Taehyung.” 

“Nice to meet you Wheein-sshi.” He smiles at her and gestures towards the door. “Why don’t we walk together and talk about the project? My legs are so numb from sitting down the last two hours.” 

Wheein agrees and swings her backpack on her shoulder. “So, what’s your major?” 

“Oh, I’m a film major, but I really love contemporary art so I decided to take this course. You?”

“I’m an art major but I didn’t just take this class because I had to. I really love this subject as well, especially Basquiat’s work.” 

“Really? I’m glad, since I really wanted to do this project and it’s so much more fun to do it with someone who’s enthusiastic about it.” He says, giddly gripping his backpack straps. “So what do you think we should start with?”

As they talk about the project, fully immersed in the subject as well as each other, they arrive at the cafeteria. “I’m going to have lunch, do you want to join?” Wheein asks as she pushes the door. “You don’t have to, we can talk about the details later.” 

“I would love to join you.” He says with a warm smile that makes Wheein shudder. 

//

“And then my head smacked onto the table, waking me up and drawing all the attention in class to me. That was the last time I pulled a double all-nighter.” Wheein says, sipping her water. “I really hate it but sometimes you have no other choice.” 

“Oh, tell me about it. I get really forgetful when I haven’t slept. Last semester, a friend of mine set me up on a date and I pulled an all-nighter the night before so I was basically 3 cups of coffee in a trench coat all day. And then I submitted my project at ten, only to realize that I was late to the date for like two hours. It was so embarrassing, I couldn’t even apologize because she left before I made it.”

Wheein furrows her eyebrows. “Wait… Is that friend who set you up on that date named Byulyi? Blonde, TA, annoying, thinks she’s tall.”

“...thinks she’s tall.” 

As realization hits them, Taehyung hides his face behind his hands. “Oh my god, I’m so so so so sorry. As I said, I wasn’t myself really but I know this isn’t a good excuse. I’m really, terribly sorry.”

“It’s okay, I was kind of glad that you didn’t show up, Byulyi-unnie kind of forced me into it and the idea of a blind date kind of worried me.” She says, dismissing with her hands. 

“Still, it wasn’t nice of me.” Taehyung says bowing slightly in an apologetical manner. “I’ll buy you coffee to make up for it when we meet up for the project, is that okay?”

“I mean you don’t have to but if you want to, I won’t say no to free coffee.” Wheein says, picking up her tray and putting it away. “So, give me your number and we can meet up sometime. For the project.” 

As they exchange numbers, they hear an over dramatic gasp behind them. “I thought I failed as a matchmaker! And all this time you two were keeping this a secret!” 

Byulyi comes up behind them and puts an arm over each of their shoulders. “Why am I only seeing you two together after nearly 4 months?” 

“We’re not dating, we’re project partners, unnie.” Wheein says, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to go to my other lecture. See you later, Taehyung-sshi.” 

When they are left alone, Byulyi punches his arm. “How can you let her get away? She’s literally the most perfect girl to exist, don’t tell Yong I said that, you two also have so much in common.” 

“Yeah, I’m really starting to see that.” Taehyung says as she looks after Wheein who’s hurriedly walking out of the student center. “Some things went wrong in that blind date but I’m determined to make up for it.” 


End file.
